10Songfic Challenge 2
by Brunette S Angel
Summary: Angel writes more ficlettes in the time it takes ten random songs to play again.   .   Yaoi and angst warning.


A/N: My second 10-Songfic Challenge featuring Angeal and Zack. Originally written and posted on spopococ's forum (link on my profile) a couple of years ago, I decided to post it on with a little coaxing from KlikStar.

A song written in the time of a random song, it's stressful and it's obvious which of these stories I panicked with while writing. It was fun to do, nonetheless. I hope you enjoy! ^.^

-o-o-o-

'Apologize' – by One Republic (Feat. Timbaland):

He really didn't know what he was doing anymore. He really didn't recognize himself either, but this was something Zack was willing to go through to achieve his dreams. He knew it was wrong and he knew that Angeal thought the same thing but there was something about the gravity that pulled their bodies together that neither one could deny.

He enjoyed the praise he used to get from his mentor for a job well done. He liked the way Angeal kept stone-cold eyes as he would mumble 'good work' or the way he would nod in approval when Zack would finally perform to his standards, but those could never hold a flame to the praise he received now as Angeal's body moved against his, drawing out such intense pleasure causing the younger ravenet to momentarily forget his own name.

He didn't know how it started or how he allowed it continue seeing how Angeal was practically engaged to another man, but all that was forgotten during the time where his body belonged to the older man. Angeal moved so slowly inside of him making it feel like it was him that his mentor loved but Zack knew otherwise. Zack knew that he wasn't the one Angeal thought about as his climax began to build and the way Angeal kept his mouth shut as it hit told him that he was afraid of crying out the wrong name.

Afterwards, Angeal would leave him in a cold bed alone, mumbling a quick apology as he dressed and left the apartment. It was only then when Zack would feel guilt for helping Angeal cheat on his lover. He mumbled a quick apology in the silence of the empty room to Angeal's lover, knowing that it was far too late; that it didn't mean anything because he knew the next time Angeal came looking for him after day's end he would give himself to his mentor again. Again and again.

-.-.-.-

'When I'm With You' – by Faber Drive:

It seemed like so long ago when Zack said goodbye to his mentor but the pain tore through his heart like it had only happened moments ago. Angeal had promised that they would fight against the torments of this world together but he had never said what would happen when the torment Zack felt was because of his mentor's death. What was he supposed to do now?

He only allowed himself to cry when he was alone. Never would he dwell on his pain in front of others because Angeal had told him to keep his pride, but he wasn't around long enough to teach him what was meant by that. That thought alone was enough to make Zack crumble since he would never be able to ask Angeal about it.

Zack dropped to his knees as he gave into the pain, body heaving as he fought to catch his breath again. He thought he wanted to be a SOLDIER but after meeting Angeal, he just wanted to be like him. He now felt like a complete failure; like he didn't know in which direction his life was going anymore.

"_You did well, Pup."_

Zack's heart froze in his chest as he looked up to find Angeal kneeling in front of him. His mentor brushed his bangs from his wet eyes and smiled fondly. "Angeal?"

Angeal smiled that rare smile he sometimes let slip in life and nodded. _"I'm with you, Pup, and I'll let you know when you start letting your pride slip. You're doing al lright, kid."_

"I miss you," was the only thing Zack could think to say at a time like this, fresh tears falling from his eyes.

"_I'm with you,"_ Angeal repeated before pulling the younger man into an embrace. _"Live every day…"_

"Like it's your last," Zack finished, smiling. And he would.

-.-.-.-

'Somewhere Only We Know' – by Keane:

I came here when I needed to get away. I came here when things got too tough back at headquarters and I felt myself missing home too much. In hindsight, I should have been missing home even more when I allowed myself to escape and my thoughts to wander, but something about this place calmed me and reminded me of why I was here.

Angeal, my mentor, always said to hold onto my pride, my honour, and my dreams. That was probably why I came here alone when I was feeling weak; if I were to slip up there would be no witnesses to my weakness and I could continue on as if nothing happened.

That day was different. I went there out of impulse, not because I was feeling weak. Something drew me to my little getaway and I was more than shocked to find Angeal sitting on the lone stone I usually occupied.

I moved over to him, not surprised that he heard me coming probably before I noticed him sitting there. He looked over his shoulder at me with saddened eyes, broadening his shoulders as if to give off the impression that he wasn't hurting as badly as I did sometimes.

"Angeal…" I started, not quite sure how to sound normal at the moment with the toughest man I know almost crumbling before me. "Is everything all right?"

"Come here, Pup." he said lowly, holding back one hand as if to beckon me forward. I reached out and took his hand, being guided towards him once he closed his fingers around my hand. "This will be our place… where no one can find us."

I smiled at that and knelt down in front of him. "Our little getaway?" I asked, knowing what he was getting at.

He sniffled and nodded softly before tugging on my hand once more, drawing me up slightly so our lips could meet.

We could slip up here and no one would notice. Maybe that's why this place reminded me of why I was here.

-.-.-.-

'Let It Rock' – by Kevin Rudof (Feat. Lil Wayne):

Zack – his little spark plug. He hated social events and hated it even more when SOLDIERs were put on display for everyone to 'ooh' and 'awe' over. It made him feel like a fuckin' exhibit. That's why this time he invited Zack along to keep him company. Some company he was turning out to be, though. The boy was a socialite and had already made best friends with practically all of the guests. It didn't faze Angeal though. It just meant that the attention was drawn elsewhere and no one would notice the scowls and grumbles escaping him.

He found it thoroughly entertaining to watch Zack make his rounds, eating anything consumable that crossed his path and drinking like a sailor on leave. The kid knew how to mingle and he found that endearing.

Zack would look over in his direction from time to time and Angeal wondered whether Zack thought it was bizarre that Angeal's eyes were always on him every time it happened. If he did, he didn't let on like it. He would grin and beckon him over, earning a shake of the head from his mentor before pouting and shoving more food in his mouth. Angeal took that brief second after Zack's eyes left his to allow a small smile before returning to his grumpy-SOLDIER look again.

Half way through the night it was getting more and more obvious that Zack was feeling the effects of a full stomach and lots of alcohol. He was getting slightly louder and silly, dancing every once and awhile with an executive before making his way over to Angeal to ask for a dance. Of course that wasn't allowed, so Angeal would push him away and grumble something about pride.

Zack laughed at one point and pulled close to his mentor, leaning up to whisper something in his ear. "Can I come home with you tonight?"

Angeal put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him back a few paces. He surprised himself with his own answer.

"Yes."

Zack grinned before starting a quest in search of more food.

-.-.-.-

'That'll Be The Day' – by Buddy Holly:

Something about crummy old songs playing on the car radio station that no one probably listened to anymore really got Zack hot. Or maybe it was just because he was stationed alone with Angeal and they had far too much time on their hands. Either way, it had the same outcome.

He couldn't be sure who started it each time but he would always end up in the back seat of the ShinRa issued military vehicle under his mentor, writhing in pleasure as Angeal did to him what he pleased.

He never seemed prepared for the initial entrance and fought to keep from screaming out each time. Angeal seemed to like this, a smirk playing across his dangerous looking features as he played anything but gentle.

Zack fought to catch his breath and steady his breathing as Angeal picked up a pace more than rough, reaching out to the back of the passengers' seat and the window above his head to keep himself from moving too much, but Angeal would knock his arms back down as he scooped him up in his own arms and pounded into him like they were in some sort of a race.

Really, speed was sort of important seeing how they were supposed to be paying attention to their target, but there was just that something about old songs that took them over. For Zack, anyway; he'd like to think it was him that got Angeal aching for these quickies they both looked forward to so much.

-.-.-.-

'Way Back Into Love' – by Haley Bennett and Hugh Grant:

To see his face again felt like someone running a gentle caress down my spine but considering the circumstance that was impossible. I knew why he was here and instead of feeling grief or desperation, I was happy. I was more than happy; I was comforted, relieved - contented even. I've always wondered what death would be like and so far it was outliving my expectations, sorry for the pun.

He wore such a gentle, knowing smile that put me at ease and momentarily made me forget what I was leaving behind. Something in that smile told me that what I had set out to do was achieved, that Cloud was safe, and that I had served my purpose. When he reached out for me it was by instinct that I lifted my hand, so to speak, and reached back for him. When we made contact I felt so light as though I was floating from the ground towards the bright light shining just behind him. He pulled me closer and at that moment I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms.

Before I had a chance to really understand what was going on I became aware of the sorrow and grief radiating from a form far below. I looked down to find my friend continuing our journey to Midgar and a sense of pride filled me. Angeal watched too before his eyes shifted to focus on me.

I didn't have to ask him what was on my mind because he answered me immediately with a soft nod. Cloud was going to make it and he would be all right, in time, to serve his own purpose. I smiled wider as I continued to watch him make his way across the planes, dragging _our_ sword behind him knowing that someday I would guide him as Angeal did me and we would continue to exist in the Lifestream together forever.

-.-.-.-

'Jai Ho!' – by Rahman (Feat. Pussycat Dolls):

I knew how to play hard to get and somehow over time it became more of a game of cat and mouse. The cat got to own the mouse, but only if he was able to catch him first.

I knew the game was on when Angeal got that lustful glare in his eye that was almost enough to get my legs shaking without further coaxing and that was my cue to run. Often I would slash at him with my sword to cause him to go into defensive mode before I bolted it, but I knew that wasn't enough to give me too much of a head start.

I think he enjoyed this game as well because there was no way a SOLDIER of his caliber would take so long to catch his mouse, but the drawn out game made it so much more exhilarating because I never knew when he would pounce and take me down.

When he did take me down I was far from disappointed because the pleasure came almost immediately. In hindsight, it was necessary since we were kinda in a public training room, but we never expected anyone to interrupt a training session.

Almost as soon as my back hit the floor Angeal's mouth would be on mine, not seeking permission to plunge his tongue into my mouth, but forcefully demanding it immediately. It didn't matter how many times we've done this before; my head would spin as soon as he dominated me and my body would react strongly knowing exactly what was coming next.

My clothes would be thrown off first as the kiss continued and he allowed me a few more moments to work on removing his clothes as my reeling head tried to process everything that was going on with my body. Ever try to remove SOLDIER issued belts when someone is touching you in the most intimate spot? Not easy! Regardless, this was our rendezvous and one hell of an explosive ending to my training lessons. It's probably also the reason why 'evasion' isn't my strong suit.

-.-.-.-

'Mad World' – by Gary Jules:

Angeal looked down at Zack as the younger ravenet breathed smoothly in his peaceful sleep. Over the last few months he had become more and more fond of his apprentice and when he found out that Zack felt the same way, he was divided. A part of him wanted to take the boy in his arms and hold on to him forever, but the other part of him nagged with the reasons why he could never let this happen.

It was strictly enforced that mentors, or any authoritative figures, could not develop any relationships with their subordinates whatsoever. That part was obvious and he could understand the meaning behind that rule. It could easily be avoided with secrecy or a transfer of responsibility of Zack's apprenticeship. It seemed too easy but there was another reason that was nagging at Angeal as to why Zack could never be his.

Something was amiss and somehow he knew it had something to do with him. He wasn't sure what that 'something' was just yet, but he knew that it would probably devastate his current life and hurting Zack in response was something that made him sick to even think about.

Zack probably would still be hurt in the process but at least with a wall of professionalism separating their feelings for one another, Zack stood a chance of normal recovery. He couldn't give his love, his life, his heart to this boy only to have it ripped away whenever he found out what was going on.

The very thought of that saddened the mentor; to think he would never know what those lips that were currently mumbling his name in sleep would feel like against his own. He wouldn't know Zack's touch or what it felt like to touch him. With that thought, Angeal gently brushed raven hair away from the sleeping SOLDIER's face and kissed him on the temple. He just hoped Zack would forgive him when the time came for their separation.

-.-.-.-

'I Could Fall In Love' – by Selena:

How he ended up naked on his mentor's bed, he couldn't recount but that seemed irrelevant at the moment. Angeal hovered just above him, kissing his stomach with gentle lips and breathing hot air causing goose bumps to form over the younger ravenet's body. He knew he wanted Angeal after a short four months after he became his apprentice but it wasn't until a short four hours ago when he discovered that his mentor felt the same way.

His thoughts jarred into mindlessness as he felt a warm, wet mouth close around his arousal, moaning helplessly. He had one hand buried in Angeal's hair as his mentor began a slow bobbing motion over him. He couldn't lie; he'd thought about this before but he never imagined that it would feel so good.

What this meant for their mentor/apprentice relationship, he didn't know. What he did know was that he would never be able to look at Angeal again without thinking about what those lips did to him. That thought in itself sent a spike of pleasure through his body.

Angeal moved his lips and glided up his body. Zack knew what was happening next; Angeal's lips capturing his own with a slow seductive kiss as he felt the head of Angeal's erection line up with his entrance.

A part of him panicked; what if Angeal wanted nothing to do with him afterwards? What if tomorrow he found that Angeal has resigned from his mentorship role? All those fears washed away as Angeal pushed inside of him, drawing a low groan from both men. Angeal's hand found its way down and wrapped around Zack's erection, pumping it to the pace he was moving within the younger ravenet. Zack struggled to keep one coherent thought but in the end decided to just enjoy being with Angeal. Tomorrow he would worry about the consequences.

-.-.-.-

'In Between' – by Linkin Park:

He should have seen in coming with the way Zack had been acting as of lately. Honestly, it didn't come so much as a surprise but shock that the time was finally here. Zack spoke nonstop about a new friend he had made amongst the new batch of grunts. At first Angeal wrote it off since Zack could make best friends with a dust bunny if he was so inclined, but after weeks of more enthusiastic stories about this lucky blond Angeal became more and more concerned.

He tried to strike up his intended conversation on more than one occasion but he couldn't keep his thoughts straight long enough to get past his pride and apprehension. How do you tell your apprentice that you've fallen completely head over heals for him? He couldn't find a way and now he was watching Zack happily bounce around his apartment talking about the night before and how he and this Cloud guy are 'official'.

Apparently they had their first date last night and things went exactly where Zack wanted them to go right off the bat. Angeal cringed as Zack would hint at what they were doing, trying to explain how Cloud had such a sweet taste and how the noises he made were enough to send the younger ravenet into a lustful frenzy. Angeal wanted him to shut up but past experience told him that that was next to impossible.

With a frown, Angeal looked down at his hands and swallowed hard. He would keep his promise and be Zack's friend, his mentor, and whatever happened between him and Cloud, well, he would just have to sit and listen while his heart silently broke within his chest. It hurt that Zack would never be his one and only, but not having him as a friend either would hurt even more.


End file.
